chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrobel
World: 'Astrobel *'Location: 'Subsector Ionium *'Type: 'Shrine World *'Tithe: 'Nix The Ecclesiarchy has claimed this moon as their own. *'Population: '150 Million 000 000 *'Government: '''Ecclesiastic Theocracy. The Adeptus Ministorum lays claim to Astrobel and rules the world absolutely. The planetary Synod convenes regularly and the Cardinal of the world is the planetary governor. Currently this is '''Cardinal Vangorisz Aldrykk, a powerful member of the Iron Monks. 'Description' A verdant moon orbiting a vast gas giant, Astrobel was all but unknown to the Imperium prior to the Ionian Crusades of 254-294.M41. This small green jewel was ultimately discovered by the Imperium when the rebel fleet of the Third Ionian Heresy used the system as a regional base, believing it would be overlooked by the Imperium as another dead, nameless system. However the rebel fleet was ultimately located and destroyed by the Imperial Battlegroup under then-Admiral Hagen - and amongst the dissipating debris and shattered hulks this verdant, lush moon was claimed for the Imperium. Meanwhile the Gas Giant it orbits was named Eternal Victory in honour of the Imperium's triumph. Though the victory belonged to Hagen, the Ecclesiarchy - supported by a population riled up to fever pitch by the crusade - swiftly laid claim and named the moon Astrobel, after Arch-Cardinal Astrobelus Kest. Considered the spiritual figurehead of the crusade, Kest had the overwhelming support of the Sector's citizenry and Astrobel soon flourished with pious pilgrims and the vast funds of the Adeptus Ministorum. In the few decades of its existence Astrobel has enjoyed a huge amount of development and its glorious environment coupled with its religious significance has it considered a paradise & shrine world both. Vast numbers of devout pilgrims and wealthier immigrants travel to Astrobel constantly, making it one of the fastest growing worlds in Sector Deus, and it is rapidly becoming a major source of strength for the Iron Monks as Priests of the other local Ecclesiastic factions are kept away. *'Technology:' - Good Astrobel maintains very good conditions in relation to the rest of the Subsector, with the vast wealth of the Ecclesiarchy providing the planet with good technology and ample facilities. *'Military:' As the Ecclesiarchy is officially forbidden from commanding men-under-arms, Astrobel's military strength technically only consists of Sisters of the Order of Bloody Tears and civilian militia. However Astrobel does control a few large formations of armed men in the form of Imperial Guard regiments-in-training as they await deployment. All of Astrobel's forces - militia or otherwise - are ferociously pious and accompanied by large numbers of Iron Monk Battle Preachers. Astrobel's SDF consists of a handful of defence platforms and two squadrons of defence monitors, officially classified as armed docks and system freighters. *'Strategic importance: 'Media This moon is not strategically important nor does it produce anything vital to other planets. However its symbolism as the triumph of the faithful over the heretical makes it vital to the morale of the subsector. Meanwhile Astrobel is very important to the Iron Monks faction of the Ecclesiarchy, representing a major & growing source of strength for them. *'Loyalty: '96% 80% This is a highly devout world, so much so that they would side with the Iron Monks of the Ecclesiarchy over the wider Imperium should such a situation arise. Notable Locations Astrobel has a verdant ecosystem and warm, temperate climate. Due to orbital patterns with Eternal Victory Astrobel has a highly variable day/night cycle, ranging from 22/8 hours during high season to 6/24 hours at low season. Astrobel's surface is mostly water and its landmasses are very fragmented, creating enormous coastlines where the majority of the population dwell. *'Kestonia' - The world's capital and only genuine city, located in a bay just south of the equator. Kestonia is a polished, gleaming city or ornate masonry and finely wrought metalwork, giving the entire metropolis the appearence of an enormous cathedral. Enormous statues line the streets and countless pilgrims funnel into the city on a daily basis, their extreme piety fuelled by the fervour of the Iron Monks. Kestonia is home to most of Astrobel's Synod and government, as well as its wealthiest & most important families, and its economy is primarily based around both servicing & exploiting pilgrims. Large manufactora and workshops make use of their labour while stores & churches satisfy the physical & spiritual needs of a rapidly growing population. **'Basilica Astrobela' - This colossal cathedral stands in the centre of Kestonia and far eclipses the rest of the city in height and grandeur. Over a kilometre in diameter, buttressed with a hundred spires, and decorated with thousands of statues, gargoyles, murals, and other workds of art, the Basilica Astrobela is an awe-inspiring sight. The enormous roof is topped with a gold Imperial Aquila a kilometre in width, the eagle watching over Kestonia like a great sentinel. ***'Cardinal Vangorisz Aldrykk' - A powerful Iron Monk and planetary governor of Astrobel. Aldrykk's Synod of Iron Monks are beholden to his every word and the people of Astrobel are fanatically loyal to his will. With a single sermon Aldrykk can rile up millions of militia, inspire unprecedented Imperial Guard enlistment, or cause the swift and murderous lynching of almost anyone he pleases. **'Kestonia Convent' - A major stronghold of the Order of Bloody Tears, located only a few hundred metres from the Basilica Astrobela. Kestonia Convent is a strong fortress where novices are trained in large numbers and Sororitas of all kinds live and work. Atop the convent is a five hundred metre tall adamantium statue of a Sister of Battle, hands opened in a serene prayer. ***'Canoness Commander Madeline Rose' - The commander of Kestonia Convent. Rose is an experienced and highly skilled tactician, and a ferociously talented close quarters combatant. She is a very respected senior member of the Order of Bloody Tears and was a mentor to Canoness Preceptor Amelia Engel when the latter was a young Battle Sister. ***'Sister Almoness Katherine Winnie' - The most senior Sister Hospitaller in Kestonia Convent, Winnie is an immensely gifted healer and spends much of her time tending to the many extremely aged members of Astrobel's Synod. **'Hall of Divine Judgement' - This large ornate cathedral-like structure serves as a court of Ecclesiastic Law, where crimes of Heresy are examined and sentenced upon. Only the most important cases of Herest are heard here, typically those involving major officials or members of the Ecclesiarchy itself. The Ecclesiarchy technically only has the authority to sentence Imperial citizenry and Ecclesiarchy members, while accusations of heresy against members of other official Imperial institutions needs to be heard by Adeptus Arbites courts, typically with the Ecclesiarchy taking the role of the prosecution. In practice however the powerful Ecclesiarchy can and does sentence members of other Adeptuses for Heresy, as if the evidence if overwhelming enough or the 'heretic' in question too unimportant, most Adeptuses would not risk challenging the Ecclesiarchy. **'Residential Districts' - Kestonia is a bustling and rapidly growing city fuelled by a constant influx of pilgrims. The vast majority of the population live in dense hab-blocks which - while ornate on the outside - are cramed and bare inside. Meanwhile the wealthier people of Kestonia dwell in luxurious town houses that are built like small churches themselves, covered in spires & sculptures of Imperial heroes & saints. *'Astrobel Schola' - A massive Schola Progenium that consists of a vast campus around twenty miles outside Kestonia, that tutors orphans from numerous nearby worlds as well as the perilous pilgrim trails. The Astrobel Schola is a major source of priests for the Iron Monks and allows the Iron Monks to extend influence into all branches of the Imperium through the progenia they produce. **'Archbishop Guy Radellin' - Headmaster of Astrobel Schola and an aged and wise Iron Monk known for his benevolent & just manner. Radelline takes on a very fatherly role with his Progenia, ensuring their loyalty to the Iron Monks while keeping them ignorant of the less altruistic parts of the faction. **'Drill Abbess Isabel Magot' - A fierce Sororitas and Deputy Head of Astrobel Schola. Magot trains the girls in combat and carefully moulds those she deems suitable for Sororitas induction. *'The Heroes' Trail' - This is a five hundred kilometre long walking trail that both begins and ends in Kestonia, but takes pilgrims on a long march through plains, forests & mountains surrounding the city. Along this trail are hundreds of shrines, each dedicated to a different hero of Sector Deus, and walking this route is a major goal for any pilgrim. New shrines are added to the trail whenever acts of suitable greatness occur, butt there is enough room on the trail for many millennia of heroes before the route must be extended. Earning a shrine on the Heroes' Trail is also a significant goal for Imperial soldiers, officials, pious Rogue Traders and many others, but the number of Heroes who lived to see their shrine erected is unsurprisingly low. Category:Subsector Ionium Category:Ecclesiarchy Category:Moon Category:Imperial World Category:Shrine World